Heart of Stone
by Lysaka
Summary: Skittery has always hated Christmas, no one knows why. So can a girl not marysue! change his outlook on life, or will he have a heart of stone forever?
1. No One Likes a Scrooge

::: Lysaka walks out::: Well I know you're all going to kill me now. I started a new fic when I could be working on 'The Left Shoe Show' But don't worry, I got this idea for a Christmas fic and typed it out in 3 days. So this fic is done, just needs to be posted. 

Dedications: I'd like to dedicate this story to a certain Jillary, she has always been there, telling me my stories are good and feeding my ego, I'm gunna miss you these next couple weeks, this fic is for you.

And without further ado, here's the first chapter of Skittery's Christmas Story

*********************** ********************************

The lodging house was decorated in Christmas decorations. The newsies were all excited about the upcoming Christmas, Kloppmen even got a tree for the newsies to decorate. The weather was cold, but no snow had come. It was already December 18th. One week until Christmas. The younger newsies were filled with excitement, the Christmas spirit seemed to be in everyone…except for one. 

Skittery hawked the headlines, and collected another penny. He loved and hated this time of year. He loved it because everyone was willing to donate an extra 5 cents to the poor newsie, which left him and the other newsboys with extra change. He hated the snow, it froze his feet along with his heart, and he also hated the cheer all the newsies had. It made them more unbearable then they already were. 

Skittery sighed before he opened the lodging house door. Knowing he'd have to deal with his friends and them being disgustingly cheerful. But he didn't want to freeze so he opened the door and walked inside. His nose was attacked by the smell of pine and cinnamon. 

"Merry Christmas Skittery." It was Kloppy. The one person Skit would never tell off. Skittery looked at his shoes.

"Merry Christmas Kloppy." He mumbled, disgusted that the words even left his lips. Skittery trudged his way up the stairs, hoping the week would pass and he wouldn't have to deal with Christmas for another year.

"Merry Christmas Skittery!" Random newsies called as he walked through the door. Skittery glared, and said nothing. He walked to his top bunk and climbed on, with hope he wouldn't be disturbed the rest of the day. But his hoping was in vain.

"Alright!" Jack called, "I believe we're all 'ere now, it's time ta do secret Santa." The younger newsies smiled, Skittery groaned, Jack either didn't hear him or ignored him and continued, "now most of you know the deal, but for all the new ones I'll explain." Jack took a breath.

"Write yer name on a slip of paper and stick it in da hat." Jack held up Specs hat, "Da name ya draw ye gotta get a gift for, the gift can not be more then 15 cents and oh! Tell us immediately if ya draw yer own name, we don't wanna repeat dat again." All the veteran Newsies glared at Mush, for the fiasco he caused three years ago. He had drawn his own name and neglected to tell anyone until after the hat was back on Specs' head. The whole thing had be done over again.

"Hey," Mush put his hands up in defense, "can't you'se jist forget, it was a long time ago."

The newsies grabbed the slips and wrote their names, Skittery was upset they made him climb down off his bunk. But wrote his name anyway. Jack spoke again when the names were all in the hat.

"Ok, we'll start with da younger ones." Jack announced, and soon the hat was in front of Skittery. He reached in and grabbed the first paper and pulled his hand out. He unfolded it and saw the name in scratchy handwriting it said.

'Tumbler'

Tumbler was a new newsie, around the age of 8. He was known for being dragged around by the older newsies and would do anything to sell a pape. Tumbler had the makings of becoming the next Jack Kelly, if he worked hard enough. 

Skittery glanced at the little newsie, surrounded by his friends. He was keeping his paper out of sight, Tumbler clutched it as if he didn't someone could see right through his fist. Skittery sighed and looked away, 'ah to be young and stupid again.' He thought.

It was the 21st of December, and the Christmas cheer was getting on Skitterys nerves. If he had to be falsely cheery to another customer he would go insane. Or if he heard another newsie wishing him Merry Christmas he would lose it. The younger newsies were pushing buttons he didn't know he had. Presents were already piling up under the tree. Skittery had caught Tumbler sifting through them yesterday. Seeing if one had his name on it, Skittery caught the disappointed look in his eye when he didn't see one.

"Ahh, cheer up Tumbler," one of his friends attempted to cheer him up, "yer Santa has three days ta git ya something."

"Yeah," another joined in, "maybe he already has it, but hasn't put it down 'ere yet."

Tumbler's face brightened at their ideas and the trio left to go upstairs. 

'I guess I should start thinkin' 'bout what the kid would want.' Skittery thought and went upstairs.

So now here was Skittery, out shopping for a kid, he knew almost nothing about, out in the cold, wishing nothing more then for it to be another time of the year. Skittery looked up at a store.

'Might be warm in here.' Skittery thought and walked inside. The bell jingled as he walked in. 

"Can I help you?" A woman asked as he stepped in.

"Um, no," Skittery said, "jist lookin'." Skittery then, indeed, began to look. He wasn't finding anything an 8-year-old would want. He was just about to leave the store when he saw it…well, saw them actually.

A pair of gloves. Priced at 15 cents, Skittery had noticed Tumbler's gloves had many holes in them and they probably were two sizes too small, these gloves would be perfect. 

"'cuse me," he got the lady's attention, "can I get dese?" He held up the gloves.

"Why of course," the lady smiled at him, "That'll be 15 cents."

Skittery dug in his pockets, and pulled out 15 cents.

"We can wrap these for you for only 5 cents," the cheerful lady smiled.

Skittery thought, it would save him some time. However, the rules were that the gift had to be under 15 cents. But it never said anything about the wrapping. Skittery nodded his head.

"Sure." 

The lady took the gloves, and arrived with a wrapped box. Hopefully the gloves were in there.

"Here ya go," She handed him the box. Skittery took a pen and wrote "Tumbler" on the 'to' column and a '?' on the 'from.' He then muttered a thanks and walked out of the store with his box.

The lady smiled, "Merry Christmas!" She called as Skittery walked out the door. He winced, but said nothing. 

The common room was deserted when Skittery walked inside. He quickly dropped the box under the tree and walked upstairs. He hoped they weren't doing anything festive. Once again, his hoping was in vain. The younger newsies had somehow convinced Racetrack to tell them Christmas stories. Skittery smirked at the sight of Race being surrounded by 10 little kids. But scowled at the story he was telling.

'God,' Skittery scoffed, 'there is no god,' and he climbed into bed. 

The days past painstakingly slow for Skittery, but it was Christmas Eve. It was cold, but no snow had fallen. It was around 6 o'clock, and the sun had already set. The younger newsies, and a couple older ones too, were shaking their boxes. Skittery had caught Tumbler shaking his a couple times. He was still clueless of what the box held. 

Each newsie had their holiday niche, some were telling stories to the younger ones. The older newsies had a lovely poker game going on. Others were making hot chocolate for the others, all had their niche, except Skittery. The newsies had learned long ago that Skittery hated Christmas. No one knew why, but it was unspoken rule among the newsies that if they didn't tell when you were first asked, then to leave them be. Or in Skittery's case…just leave him be when he's in a bad mood. 

So none of the newsies were surprised when Skittery left the lodging house, without a word, and only his jacket and memories to keep him company. 

Skittery walked with his hands in his pockets. He meandered around the city, until he came to a place. A cemetery. He found two tombstones.

__

'Thomas O. Willington' ~ 1845-1890 loving father and husband.

Next to Skittery's father was another, his mother.

__

'Marie S. Willington' ~ 1847-1890 loving mother and wife.

Skittery said nothing, he dropped to he knees and stared at the etchings in the stone, he refused to cry. 'Crying won't bring them back,' he thought, 'they're dead, get over it.' But something made him whisper these words.

"God," he whispered, choking back the tears, "if you're even there, send me a sign, show me that I won't be alone the rest of me life."

No sooner had he spoken these words when a hand touched his shoulder and a voice asked, "Are you all right?"

*********************** *******************

ha! I'm evil, I left a cliff-hanger. MUHAHAHAHA! I do live on reviews, so review and I'll post faster! Thank you, have a good day.


	2. So come here often?

Well you asked, so here it is…the second chapter. I know! It's short, however this is the shortest chapter and I couldn't find any other place to stop it. 

Thank you's: Thanks to all who reviewed, all 9 of you. :::throws your favorite newsie::: Except for Skittery, he's needed in the story. 

Disclaimer: I didn't put one up last chapter! Sorry! I own nothing. Well except for Minnie Thatcher, I own her! Muhahahaha, and this story. Disney owns everything else.

Chapter two!!!!!!!!!

********* ********************************************

Skittery jumped, and turned his head. He saw a girl, she looked about 16, with brown hair and blue eyes. She was very plain looking and wore plain clothes. Her eyes flashed with concern. Skittery's shock disappeared and he snapped at the girl.

"What are ya doin' 'ere?" his voice was cold.

Her concerned filled eyes were now filled with anger. "What? Ya think those two are the only dead people in this cemetery? I'se visitin' too." She pointed to a tombstone next to Thomas.

__

'Margaret M. Thatcher' ~1866-1890 You're an angel of God now.

The girl sighed and stuck out her hand. "I'm Minnie by da way."

Skittery ignored her hand, "Skittery." He stood up and brushed off his knees. Minnie sighed.

"So you're a newsboy." She assumed.

"How do ya know dat?" 

"No mudda in 'er right mind would name their kid 'Skittery.'" 

Skittery sighed, knowing she was right. 

"So are dey your parents?" She pointed to their graves.

"Yeah, not like it's any business of yours." Skittery already hated this girl.

"How did they die?" Minnie asked, she was definitely a bold girl.

"I ain't tellin' you." He turned to walk away.

"Why not?" she called, "it ain't like I'se gunna tell anyone, I'm a good listener, you look like ya need dat, what? did ya kill 'em or somethin'?"

Skittery turned around, "No!" 

"Then what?"

"When I was 8, our apartment buildin' caught fire, it was Christmas Eve, I was da only one dat survived, I was pushed out a window, broke me leg but lived."

Minnie nodded, "Dat's how she died." She pointed to Margaret's grave, "In dat same firah she was 16, I was away dat night."

"I thought I knew da name 'Thatcher' ya look familiar. So what? Was she yer sistah or somethin'?"

"Everyone says I look jist like Margaret when she was my age," Minnie smiled and walked toward Skittery, "So tell me Skit, do ya live in a lodgin' house?"

"Yeah."

"Then why ain'tcha dere on a Christmas Eve?" Minnie asked.

"I don't know, why ain'tcha at yer home?" Skittery said defensively.

"I already got a home," Minnie said, "So you gotta goil, or siblin' maybe?"

"No, I ain't gotta goil, an' I'se an only child, jist leave me alone! Why do ya wanna know?" Skittery was more and more suspicious of this girl.

"Then who did you buy dose gloves for?" Minnie smiled and began to walk away.

Skittery's eyes went wide, "HEY WAIT!" He called and ran up to Minnie, "How do ya know dat?"

Minnie shook her head, "I saw you'se, I work at dat store, ya didn't notice me, you were deep in thought, but ya had 'em wrapped, must be someone special to do dat for 'em."

Skittery sighed, her story made since, it was a big coincidence, but it fit, "I bought dose for a newsie, it was da only gift I 'ad ta buy." 

"Oh," Minnie said, "Well then, walk with me,"

"Why should I?" Skittery glared.

"Well, ya look like ya don' wanna go to yer lodgin' house right now, what 'arm could I do? Walk with me, I wanna show ya somethin'," she walked a couple of steps, "unless of course, yer scared."

That got Skittery's attention, "Hey listen goily, I ain't scared of nothin' especially little goils like you."

Minnie smiled and the two walked out of the cemetery.

"What are you gunna do?" He asked.

"Well," Minnie said, "Me goal is dat by the end of da night, you'll love Christmas."

************** ***********

:::dodges things being thrown::: ack! Stop it! If I get enough reviews I will update faster. (I'll still update d'uh) Anyway, please review! I like those!


	3. Walking 'round the City

Hey everyone….here is the third installment of "Heart Of Stone" and look! Nice and long! ::: Smiles::: 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. ::: dances :::: ok maybe not, please remember to review.

Disclaimer: Minnie + me = MINE! Newsies + me = wishful thinking. Any questions? 

**************************** *************************

The duo walked the cold streets of New York City. They were now walking in the classy areas of the city. The two were silent the entire trip, lost in their own thoughts. Finally Minnie stopped, in front of a gate, through the gate they could see a large house. 

"These," Minnie gestured to the rich houses, "are the people who 'ave the worst Christmas'."

Skittery's mouth dropped open, "How can ya say dat?" He asked, "Dey're rich, dey got everythin'!"

"Everythin' money can buy I agree wid you, but, they can't buy love or happiness, it don't matter how much money ya got, take dis house for instance." She pointed to the mansion.

"Joseph Pulitzer lives 'ere, da richest man in New York, he owns dis city. But look at da house."

Skittery and Minnie grabbed the icy bars, Minnie continued, "He's got all dat money and no one ta share it wid, no wife, no children, hell no relatives. Who's 'is friends? His servants? It's pretty lonely at da top."

"Yeah, but'cha eat better." Skittery added.

Minnie shook her head and let go of the bars, "Dat ain't da point Skit."

"Then what is it?"

"Da point, is dat we may be dirt poor, an' we may nevah be as rich as ol' Joe there." She pointed to the mansion, "but we're loved, which makes us richah then Pulitzer."

Skittery let go of the bars, "I don't believe ya, ya can't eat love, love don't pay da bills, when ya got money, you got everythin' of course you'll 'ave friends."

"Friends or people hanin' around you'se for yer money?"

Skittery was silent.

Minnie sighed, "Me point exactly an' yes money helps ya through life, but if ya ain't got someone to share yer life wid, whether it be a goil or friends, then what's da point."

Skittery looked at his feet, Minnie got his attention again, "Take this house," she pointed to the mansion across the street, "I worked 'ere for a couple months. When da mother got sick, she passed on this last April, dis is dere foist Christmas without 'er, you an' I both know it's da hardest da foist year." 

Skittery said nothing, but nodded his head.

"Anyway, da kids are heart broken, an' dere fadda has buried 'imself in his work, he goes days without seein' his kids. He lost one thin' important to him, but he's forgetting the other important things in his life."

Skittery shook his head, "yeah so what? They ain't loved, love ain't all dat important anyway." Skittery turned and walked away. Minnie chased after him.

"Love is everything Skit! It's the most important ding! How can ya say somethin' like dat? You're loved Skit, da oudda newsboys love ya, and God will always love ya!" She caught up to him. Skittery stopped and looked at her.

"Oh yer one of dose peoples." He started walking again.

"What do ya mean 'dose peoples'?" Minnie hotly asked.

"Dose people who believe in an aftah life, in God, dere always sayin' God dis and 'Jesus' dat, 'God' loves ya, an' all dat shit, if god gave a flyin' rat ass about me, me parents would still be livin' and so would yours." He didn't look at Minnie, and they kept walking fast.

"Skitt-" Minnie began, but Skittery cut her off.

"What? Minnie, ya gunna tell me dat I'm gunna burn in hell? Dat I need to accept Christ? I don' need dat today, I get enough doity looks from da nuns, so if ya wanna preach go 'eah, but it won't do no good." Skittery vented.

"I was jist gunna say I'se feel sorry for you, but do ya feel better?" Minnie smiled.

Skittery thought for a second, "surprisingly…yes." 

"Good," Minnie said, "now follow me, I'm takin' ya some where."

Skittery groaned.

"Ahhh shut up, you'll like it." Minnie scolded, and with that, the two walked out of the classy neighborhood, however they were talking more. 

The rich neighborhood melted away, and the rest of the city was revealed. They were walking for a long time and Skittery's feet began to hurt.

"Are we dere yet? Me feet are killin' me." Skitter complained.

Minnie shook her head, "nevah thought I'd see da day when a newsie complains 'bout sore feet, I thought you boys walked a lot."

"Yeah, well we usually take breaks and ain't forced ta walk all ovah da city!"

"Oh hush," Minnie playfully smacked him, "we're here anyway."

They stood in the worst part of town, even Skittery was a little nervous being here. They stood in front of an old apartment building, candlelight filled the windows, and surprisingly, the sound of laughter.

Skittery looked around, "why are we in dis part of town?"

Minnie scoffed, "It's Christmas 'ere too ya know." She turned her attention to the building, "come on let's go inside."

Minnie walked inside, a reluctant Skittery followed behind. 

Minnie and Skittery stopped in front of a door and Minnie knocked softly. Feet scurried across the floor.

"I'll git it!" a little girls voice could be heard through the thin door.

"No me!" a small boy argued.

You could hear a small fight beginning and Minnie yelled, "if ya two don' open dis door dere's gunna be bloodshed!"

"MINNIE!" The door opened rather quickly and two small children, about the age of 6 and 7, attacked Minnie, and hugged her legs.

"Hello Ann, William." Minnie patted their heads, "can we come in?" Ann and William let go of Minnie and noticed Skittery for the first time. They looked up at him, sizing him up, but let them both come inside anyway.

"Mom! Dad!" Ann yelled, "Minnie's 'ere,"

From out of the kitchen came two people, a young woman and man.

The woman smiled, "hello Minnie."

"Hi Ester, John." Minnie smiled, "dis is me friend Skittery."

"Skittery?" John raised an eyebrow. 

"Wow!" Will grabbed Skittery's pant leg, "you'se a newsboy ain'tcha?"

Skittery looked at the boy, "yeah."

"Wow!" Will said again, "I wanna be a newsie, but papa won' let me." 

Skittery smiled, "an' yer dad's right, he needs ya here."

"Well," Ester smiled, "we were just about to sit down to dinner, you two are welcomed to join us if you want."

Skittery shook his head, "that's alright, we don't wanna be a bother ta nobody." 

Minnie nodded her head, "Alright." Minnie walked to the table.

"Here," Will grabbed Skittery's hand and nearly dragged him to the table, "you'se can sit by me!"

The family sat down enjoying the small feast they had. After dinner they talked of Christmas' past and soon the clock struck 10. Minnie stood up.

"We need to go." Minnie smiled, "Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"Yes," Skittery agreed, "thank you for lettin' us eat."

"Oh," Ester blushed, "don't worry, it was nice to meet you, bye Minnie."

"Good bye," Minnie called and the duo was out the door, and soon on the street.

"Didja like dat?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah," Skittery smiled, a real smile, a first in a long time, "how do ya know 'em?"

Minnie sighed, "Estah and John took me in aftah da fiah, but I don't live wid 'em anymore, but I'll visit every once an' a while…dere dirt poor ya know, poorer den you an' me, ya wouldn't know it by lookin' at 'em though."

"Why did ya take me dere?" Skittery asked.

"Ta show you what love is, because it looked like you'se forgotten it." Minnie said softly. "The newsies would show ya dat love too, if you'd let 'em."

Skittery was for once in his life silent, not knowing what to say, a long time passed before he spoke again.

"Where are we goin' now?"

"To my place." Minnie said, "I'se cold an' wanna go ta bed, I'se guessin' yer manager's locked up da buildin' by now, ya can spend da night wid me."

"Alright," Skittery nodded his head, he didn't mention that curfew wasn't until 10:30 and if he ran he would probably make it, and even if he didn't he could go up the fire escape. But Minnie's place sounded a lot more inviting. He didn't want to answer his friends questions yet. 

The friends stepped into Minnie's apartment. It only had three rooms, a bedroom, kitchen and common room. It had little to no furniture. But it was just right for one person.

"Ya live by yourself?" Skittery asked amazed. 

"Yeah, I've been livin' by meself for awhile now." Minnie closed and locked her door. 

Skittery shook his head, "I don't believe dis."

"What?"

"You! Ya tell me dat I shouldn't be alone on Christmas, but yer alone too, yer a…a…."

"A hypocrite?"

"Yeah! A hypocrite!"

Minnie shook her head, "Skit, I'm hardly ever alone, besides I was planning on spending da night at John an' Estah's but…plans change."

"Wait because of me?"

"Well, yeah, I jist saw ya at da cemetery and thought ya needed someone."

"Great!" Skittery sat down on a chair, "me own Christmas was horrible so I had ta ruin someone else's Christmas."

Minnie shook her head and step foreword, "You ain't ruined anyone's Christmas, not even yours, it ain't Christmas yet, and it ain't too late ta change." Minnie sighed, "can I get ya some coffee or somethin'?"

Skittery nodded his head, "yer speaking me language." Minnie smiled and retreated to the kitchen. Only to return 5 minutes later with two cups. She handed one to Skittery.

"Dat was quick."

"I'se a fast person." Minnie insisted.

Skittery took a sip, "ya know, I'se nevah met a goil like you'se before."

Minnie sat down, "den you either nevah talk to goils or nevah get out, a lot of goils are like me."

Skittery shook his head and sipped his coffee again, "nah, yer different!"

Minnie raised an eyebrow, "oh yeah how?"

"I don' know…yer jist different." Skittery set his cup on the table. Minnie set hers down too.

"Now ya listen 'ere Skit, I ain't nothin' special, an' you best remember dat alright?" Minnie insisted.

Skittery laughed, hard.

"What's so funny?" Minnie looked offended.

"It's jist…yer provin' me point. Most goils try to convince everyone dat dere different, but you'se, you'se wants ta be da same, derefore, yer different."

Minnie smiled, "I guess you do 'ave a point."

"Minnie?" Skittery's face turned serious, "when I go back to da lodgin' house tomorrow, I wantcha ta come wid me, meet all da guys, dey'll love ya."

"Sure din' Skit, I'll come wid you'se, but aftah tomorrow, I'll probably nevah see ya again." Minnie admitted.

Skittery's face fell, "what why not? Yer one of da best friends I've evah had!"

"Me job requires me ta move around a lot, it ain't nothin' personal Skit."

"Den quit yer job, come wid me, be a newsgoil, ye're jist tellin' me dat money ain't dat important." Skittery was pleading.

"Skit, I can't quit me job, I like me job, I like what I do, if circumstances were different, I'd go wid you, but I'se accounted for, I need ta stay wid him and me job." Minnie explained.

"Oh," Skittery looked at the floor, "of course, I should of known, a good lookin' goil like you'se, havin' a boy, I'se jist stupid."

Minnie lifted his chin up, "You ain't stupid, I'll go wid you'se tomorrow, to da lodgin' house, I'll say goodbye dere."

Skittery smirked, "alright."

Minnie smiled, "good," she stood up, "hey look it's snowin'!" Skittery and Minnie raced for the window.

"Looks like will 'ave a white Christmas aftah all." Skittery smiled. 

Minnie chuckled.

"What?"

"I jist thought I'd nevah see ya smile when Christmas was said." Minnie smiled.

"Well, maybe you've accomplished yer goal." Skittery smiled.

Minnie was speechless, her mouth gapped open. Skittery chuckled.

"Maybe we should go ta bed." Skittery suggested.

Minnie snapped out of it. "yeah," she stuttered, "of course, da blanket's on da couch…good night."

With that Minnie left the room, and climbed into bed, but neither of them got any sleep, they were thinking too much on Skittery's changed outlook. While outside the snow fell. 

************************************* ********************

annnnnndddddd…..it's done. Now please remember to review, there's still much more to come.


	4. Poke, Poke, Poke

Ok wow! I didn't realize how short of a chapter this was. Oh well, next chapter will be longer. (and the last)

Thanks: Thank you to all who reviewed, love to you all

Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, the newsies aren't mine! Minnie, however, if mine Muhahahaha!

******************************************** *******

"Come on Min! Wake up!" Skittery shook the poor girl awake.

Minnie groaned, "Skit it's 6 o'clock, try wakin' me up at a normal hour."

Minnie rolled over and pulled her covers up. Skittery began poking her.

"Come on! We get up at dis time every mornin'." Skittery announced.

"Even on Christmas?" Minnie rolled over, but held her covers tight.

"Well, no," Skittery admitted, "we get the mornin' off for Christmas, so we made a rule dat we can' go downstairs until 8."

Minnie groaned again, "so you 'ave all mornin' ta sleep in an' ya wake up earlier anyway? Yer sick kid, go back ta bed, we got at least another hour!" 

"No," Skittery complained, "I'll get bored." He began poking her again.

"Bah!" Minnie jumped, "fine! I'm up, I'm up!" Minnie climbed out of bed, "now outta me room, I need ta git dressed." 

"Fine," Skittery huffed and left her room. 

Skittery sat on the couch, and waited. After 15 minutes of waiting he was anxious and was close to dragging her out himself. But she walked in, fully dressed.

"Alright me anxious friend of mine, what are we gunna do for da next couple hours?" Minnie asked.

"Walk with me." Skittery stood up.

Minnie sighed, "let me get me coat." The duo left the apartment building.

"Yaye!" Minnie cried, "it's still snowing."

Skittery smiled, "Dis will get old in a couple of days."

"Yeah, probably," Minnie agreed, "so where are we goin'?"

"You'll like it." Skittery repeated her words.

The two trudged through the snow, until finally Skittery stopped. It was a building. The store was closed for Christmas.

"I know dis place." Minnie looked in awe, "dis, dis, dis is where da firah was." She stuttered.

"Minnie?" Skittery asked.

"yeah?"

"I remember Margaret very well, she'd always be at our apartment, but I don't 'member you. Fact Margaret nevah mentioned she had a sistah, but you two gotta be related, ya look jist like 'er…maybe shorter."

Minnie smiled. "Margaret an' me, we'se were close, closer den sistahs. But we were 8 years apart, sometimes she'd leave to escape her problems, doesn't surprise me dat she wouldn't mention me, not many people knew 'bout Minnie." Minnie looked at the building.

"I'm sure she loved ya Min." Skittery attempted to cheer her up.

Minnie smiled and shook her head, "No, I know she loved me, jist, that Christmas, Margaret got in a fight with mom an' dad, an' she left. We didn't know where she was. Mom an' Dad sent me ta bed early, they must've been so worried, so I snucked out an' looked for 'er, when I came back, the buildin' was gone." 

Skittery sighed, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Min? Margaret was in our apartment dat Christmas, she was wid me."

*************************** ***********

love it? Hate it? Want to poke my eyes out with a spoon? Then review tell me what you think. (hint: I post faster the more reviews I get) Alright bye.


	5. Maybe Heaven Ain't Too Hard to Find

Hey there, here is the very last chapter of "Heart of Stone." Hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. :::smiles::: now I can go on to other projects. (such as 'The Left Shoe Show') 

Thanks: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. You people are cool.

Disclaimer: Ok, I didn't own newsies last chapter, what makes you think I own them now?…..NO I DON'T OWN THEM! Minnie is mine though, muhahahhaha. 

Ok on to Chapter 5

******************************************* *************

Minnie looked up at Skittery, "I know, some how, I jist knew." An awkward pause past.

"She saved me life ya know." Skittery stated, "I was asleep an' she woke me up. An' she says 'kid dis is gunna hurt.' An' she pushed me out da window an' yelled somethin' like, 'run'…she didn't follow me." Skittery looked at the snow.

Minnie smirked a sad smirk, "she was always like dat, she probably went ta get yer parents or somethin' an' jist didn't make it." She suggested.

"Yeah," Skittery agreed, "Yer sistah was one-in-a-million, an' so are you, is that a trait in the 'Thatcher' women?"

Minnie laughed, "it must be, well it's 7:30, should we start heading back?"

Skittery shivered, "alright."

"Are ya cold?" Minnie asked.

"N-no." Skittery's teeth chattered.

"Liar, here," she took off her scarf, "wear dis, it'll keep ya warm."

"Nah, I couldn't."

"Will ya stop tryin' be a gentlemen, wear the scarf." She commanded.

"Alright, but ya ain't gettin' back until we get to the lodgin' house." He teased.

"Sounds fair." Minnie smiled. "The scarf looks good on you, ya can 'ave it."

"No," Skittery insisted, "yer gettin'it back when we get there, end of discussion!"

Minnie shook her head, "alright, don't get angry."

The two made the long walk to the lodging house. It was so long because the two friends would stop and have snowball fights from time to time. They were the only two people on the streets. But finally they were at the lodging house.

"It's 7:45, is it ok if we go in?" Minnie asked.

"Are ya nuts, these guys 'ave been up for hours." Skittery said as they walked inside. Nobody was in the lower floor.

"Skit," Minnie lowered her voice, "before they come down I haf'ta tell you, don't evah forget da day we had. I wouldn't trade it for anythin', yer gunna find a goil, an' she'll be da luckiest goil on the planet."

"Minnie? Will I evah see ya again?" Skittery asked worried,

Minnie smiled, "not for a long time, but remember I'll always be in yer heart, 'cause you'll always be in mine, let me leave happy, tell me ya learned somethin'."

"Skittery!" A voice at the top of the stairs called, "is dat you'se?" 

Skittery smiled again, "Min, I 'ave learned so much from you'se." He hugged her, "I'se gunna miss ya." He let her go and ran up the stairs.

"Me too," Minnie whispered, "me too," and with that she disappeared into thin air. 

Skittery came racing down the stairs, with a bunch of newsies behind him. 

"an' her name's Minnie, she's an awesome goil, wait 'til-" Skittery stopped, no one was down there.

"Are ya sure ya feelin' alright?" Racetrack cracked.

"Yeah Skit, you've lost it." Mush agreed.

"I ain't lost it, she was 'ere, well she was 5 seconds ago." Skittery looked confused.

"He's right!" A voice cried, it was Tumbler's.

"What'doya mean kid?" Race asked, walking to the window.

"Well," Tumbler began, "There's two tracks comin' into da lodgin' house, but look, dere ain't any comin' out."

With that comment said, every newsie crowded around the window to get a good look at these mysterious tracks.

"Wow Skittery!" Tumbler cried. "Yer so lucky."

"Why do ya say dat kid?" Skittery asked.

"I'd do anythin' ta see an angel, an' you spent a whole day with one." Tumbler said amazed.

"No kid, Minnie ain't no angel, I mean, dis is her scarf." He pulled it off, "I was able ta touch 'er."

Tumbler shook his head, "she wasn't a ghost Skit, angels are different."

Skittery was about to argue with Tumbler when Jack interrupted.

"Ok you guys, go 'ead an' open yer present." 

All the younger newsies, including Tumbler, burst for the tree. 

"Race," Skittery got his attention, "go 'ead, I'll be right back."

"Butcha jist got 'ere." Race argued.

"I need ta check a couple of dings." Skittery raced out the door. He ran all the way to Minnie's apartment. Or where he thought it was. The place where the building was, it was now an empty park. 

'I must have me street wrong.' Skittery thought. 'But I could of sworn it was here.'

"Wait," He said outloud, "John an' Estah's!" and with that, he ran all the way to the broken down apartment building. He was glad to see the building was still there.

He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. No one answered, he turned the doorknob, it was locked.

"Can I help ya?" A voice said behind him. Skittery jumped and turned around.

It was a lady, a neighbor, she was leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah," Skittery said, "I'm looking for John and Estah." 

The lady shook her head, "Yer 'bout 7 years too late kid. They moved out 7 years ago."

'this can't be.' Skittery thought, then he spoke, "did they know a Minnie Thatcher?" he asked.

"Thatcher?" The lady said, "that name sounds familiar…wait, I remember girl always visited 'em, she was older, Margaret! Dat was 'er name, but she died a while ago."

"I know," Skittery said, "but she 'ad a younger sister, her name is Minnie, 'ave ya ever seen her?"

"Nope," the lady shook her head sadly, "nevah heard of her, you should go home kid. Merry Christmas." The lady closed the door.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly. He left the building, more confused then when he came in. He walked slowly to the lodging house.

"Hey Skittery!" they greeted him as he came inside. 

"Hi," Skittery said, deep in thought.

Tumbler ran up to him, "thanks for the gloves. Here's your present." He handed Skittery a box.

"How didja know it as me?" Skittery asked. 

"Process of elimination," Tumbler smiled. "I pulled yer name, hope ya like it."

Skittery unwrapped his box. "Suspenders," Skittery said, "thanks kid, I've been needin' a new pair."

Tumbler smiled and ran off to show his friends his new warm gloves. The morning passed quickly for the newsies and soon they all left for the distribution office to sell the afternoon addition. 

"Hey Skittery," Itey called, "I'll sell wid you'se today."

Skittery declined, "nah! That's ok."

"Alright, if dat's how ya feel."

Skittery didn't sell many papes that day, his heart just wasn't into it, and not many people were on the streets. Skittery mostly walked around the city. He walked until he found himself in a very familiar part of town. He was standing in front of the store where he bought Tumbler's gloves, and where Minnie worked. 

'Minnie!' he thought, 'I'll come 'ere tomorrow an' talk to the lady.' Skittery thought.

Skittery was more into selling his papes after that thought.

Christmas couldn't pass fast enough for Skittery. He was anxious to get his papes and talk to the lady at the store. After standing in line and getting his papes he ran to the store, and opened the door.

The bell jingled. The same lady was still there.

"'cuse me," Skittery panted, "didja know a goil named Margaret Thatcher?"

The lady looked confused, "Margaret Thatcher? That name sounds familiar, Margaret, Margaret, OH! You mean Minnie!"

"What?"

"Margaret was her first name, but she hated bein' called by that and insisted everyone call her Minnie," she chuckled, "I haven't thought of her in years, she died 'bout 8 years now."

"So wait," Skittery stopped, "Margaret an' Minnie, dey're da same person?"

The lady smiled, "why of course."

"Thank you," Skittery said, "I gotta go," he ran to the cemetery. He didn't stop until he got to Margaret's tombstone.

_'Margaret M. Thatcher' ~1866-1890 You're an angel of God now._

'M! M for Minnie. No wonder dey looked the same, dey were da same person. But she said dey were sister's. Why didn't I see it?' He thought. Then he remembered.

__

So what? Was she yer sistah or somethin'?"

"Everyone says I look just like Margaret when she was my age," 

'She nevah said dey were sistahs.' He thought, 'wait a minute, she saved me life, an' she's saved it twice.'

Skittery looked at her tombstone again- _You're an angel of God now _that part repeated in his head, over and over again. He stood up and slowly walked out to the graveyard. He sold most of his papes, then walked to the lodging house. He was still thinking. Kloppy greeted him as he walked in.

"Hello Skittery."

"Oh hey Kloppy." 

"You ok Skit?" He asked.

"No," Skit admitted.

"Ah, still thinkin' 'bout dat angel are ya?"

Skittery nodded his head, "why would dey send me an angel Kloppy?"

Kloppy shook his head, "well, it ain't a secret dat ya don't believe in god, maybe he was tryin' ta show ya he exists."

Skittery nodded his head, "maybe, anyway, night Kloppy."

"Night Skittery."

Skittery made it halfway up the stairs and then he remembered, what he said, just before he met Minnie. 

__

"God," he whispered, "if you're even there, send me a sign, show me that I won't be alone the rest of me life."

And then Minnie came. Skittery smiled, that's why he met her, that's why he found his angel. She had saved his life once and died for it. He couldn't think of a better person to be an angel of god then Minnie Thatcher, and then he smiled, knowing that he would never be alone ever again. 

********************************* **********

There it is, I was originally going to put this as two chapters, but I wanted this done before Christmas. So if you liked this, please review! I lovle (yes lovle) reviews. 

Well, this is Lysaka sighing off…………


End file.
